Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.
is the fifth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on December 6, 2005 on Cartoon Network and was the last episode aired in 2005. Information Plot Santa's elves are joyfully working in a factory, making toys. They start singing a Christmas version of the Rainbow Monkey theme song, but an elf notices that another elf, named Wintergreen isn't singing. He says that it's not his job to sing, all he has to do is watch over the factory and make sure nothing goes wrong. Suddenly, a group of people burst into the factory, and is supposedly Sector V of the KND. They shoot tranquilizer darts at the elves, which make them fall asleep. Despite the fact that they are under attack, the elves stay happy and jolly. The scene ends when Wintergreen gets shot with a tranquilizer dart too. After the intro/theme song, the next scene shows Sector V aboard spaceship, and it seems as if the raid upon Santa's workshop never occurred. Numbuh 3 is telling Numbuh 4 about the gift she got him, which she says he can't open until tomorrow morning when they exchange gifts. Numbuh 4 then starts to rub his neck in an act of nervousness, indicating that he didn't get Numbuh 3 a gift. Numbuh 3 then says to him "Don't you like me?" When she asked that, she was talking about whether he liked her as a friend but then Numbuh 5 starts to tease Numbuh 4 since he has a crush on Numbuh 3. After Numbuh 3 mentions that Numbuh 4 will just have to watch them exchange gifts, it is revealed that none of Sector V got Numbuh 3 a present either and are just as guilty. By that point, they had reached their treehouse but see that someone has cut it down. The sector then encounters the Elfa Strike Team composed of elves from Santa's workship. They claim to have cut down the treehouse and will only give it back if they are given back the reindeer. Numbuh 3 takes them to mean the gift that she got for Numbuh 4 and refuses to hand it over. Now, they must fight the Elfa Strike team. The Nutcracker, Snow Angel and Coniferous take turns fighting the KND. It seems that the have won, but then Numbuh 3 gets mad at them for stealing Numbuh 4's gift. In a sudden burst of energy, Numbuh 3 defeats all the members of the Elfa Strike Team except for Wintergreen. Wintergreen then says that since it seems as if there is no other way to save Christmas, he summons the 12 days of Christmas to attack Numbuh 3. They all land on top of her and she is completely crushed. Defeated, she hands over Numbuh 4's gift to Wintergreen, which turns out to be a Secret Santa Surprise Rainbow Monkey. Snow Angel then says that that Rainbow Monkey is only available on Christmas Eve, and Wintergreen realizes Sector V couldn't have been at the North Pole today if they got one. Numbuh 5 explains that they spent the whole day waiting in line to get it. Then Nutcracker asks the important question, "Then if they didn't do it, then who has the reindeer?" The scene then goes back to the raid on Santa's workshop where the apparent Sector V attacks Santa. They steal the reins of the REINDEER system and reveal themselves to be the Delightful Children From Down The Lane disguised as Sector V. They plan to use the REINDEER system to get all the presents for themselves while every other kid will get nothing but coal! Santa warns them that he is the only person that can use the system, as the power will corrupt their minds but the DCFDTL don't care and they push him into a chasm. The REINDEER system is then shown to be a huge database with the faces of every child in the world. The system is magically connected to every tree in every house. All the DCFDTL have to do is choose who is naughty and who is nice. The nice kids instantaneously receive toys while the naughty kids receive coal. Using the reins acquired from Santa, they put themselves as the only nice children in the world, and everyone else as naughty. Gifts are then seen accumulating and overflowing their house while the presents from every house in the world turns into coal. Sector V and the Elfa Strike team enter Santa's workshop and see the DCFDTL using the REINDEER system. However, the doors lock and they unable to interfere with the DCFDTL's plan. A substitute teacher named Edna Jucation appears and says that they have sided with the DCFDTL. They are mad that everyone knows about Christmas, but not Substitute Teachers Day. Her gang, the Faculty 4 then attack the Elfa Strike Team. Sector V then finds another way to enter the locked room and they hear the Delightful Children saying "Help us, help us." Their faces are shown and are green and disfigured, resembling the Grinch, proving that what Santa said about it corrupting their minds was true. Sector V then undoes everything the Delightful Children did, saving Christmas. Santa appears, thanking Sector V, seeming to have escaped the chasm he was pushed into. However, no one seems to notice Numbuh 3 taking control of the REINDEER system, saying that she can now get all the gifts in the world while everyone else gets coal. Santa then tells Numbuh 4 that he is the only one that can stop her, and he presents her with a gift he got her. However, it turns out to be French fries, and Numbuh 3 seems to be getting madder. But, it turns out she loves the gift and reverts to her original state. With only 5 minutes to spare, Santa uses the REINDEER system to accurately decide who has been naughty and who has been nice. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Santa's Elves (debut) **The Foreman (debut) *Santa Claus (debut) *Elfa Strike Squad (debut) **Wintergreen (debut) **Nutcracker (debut) **Snow Angel (debut) **Coniferous (debut) Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Edna Jucation (debut) *Faculty 4 (debut) **Mr. Physically Fitastic (debut) **Unintelligible Tutor (debut) **Thesaurus Rex (debut) **The Human Text (debut) Cameos *Sammy (picture) *Carlos (picture) *Hooves (picture) *Nerds (picture) *Eggbert Eggleston *The Bullies (picture) *Ugly Children (picture) *Father (portrait) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Santa's Toy Factory *Houses *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *The Rusty Burger (mentioned) *Rockefeller Center, New York 2x4 Technology *D.O.H.-D.O.H. (picture) *D.O.O.Z.I.E. (picture) *W.H.A.T. (picture) *S.C.A.M.P.P. (picture) *S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. Ally Technology *REINDEER System Villain Technology *Sleep Dart Guns Transcript Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y./Transcript Trivia *Many of the holiday related characters and overall setting are parodies of the Marvel comics universe. The narrator is even akin to the famous comic creator, Stan Lee, especially with his use of the phrase "true believers". **The parodies are as shown: ***Elfa Strike Team - X-Men ****Wintergreen - Wolverine ****Nutcracker - Nightcrawler ****Snow Angel - Storm/Angel ****Coniferous - Colossus ***Faculty 4 - Fantastic Four ***The REINDEER System - Cerebro *The idea of a team of X-Men-like heroes teaming up with a group of younger heroes makes the episode similar to "The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans" comic. The plot also resembles "The 'Dark Pheonix saga", in which X-Men member Jean Grey (also known as Marvel Girl, Pheonix, and Dark Pheonix) is driven mad with power and her lover, Cyclops (the X-Men's field leader), tries to bring her to her senses. Coincidentally, the former happened because of the latter. *When the Faculty Four is defeated, Edna Jucation briefly threatens calling in the "Arbor-Day Avengers" for backup. They would likely be based off of the Marvel Comics team, the Avengers. *When Wintergreen throws Numbuh One over the rest of Sector V to go stop the Delightful Children, this could be a nod to the classic X-Men move, the "Fastball Special", where Colossus throws Wolverine at an enemy. *It is revealed that the Sector V's treehouse was built 560 years ago. *This episode shows that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the members of Sector V share similar body types as the Delightful Children were able to disguise themselves as Sector V during their invasion of Santa's workshop. **Lenny (football helmet kid) is similar to Nigel. **Constance (short girl with glasses) is similar to Hoagie (both are fat). **Ashley (girl with the bow) is similar to Kuki (both have similar hairstyles and are similar heights). **Bruce (short blond boy) is similar to Wallabee (both are short with bowl-cuts). **David (tall brown-haired boy) is similar to Abigail (both have covered eyes). *When the DCFDTL and Kuki are over-powered by the REINDEER, they grew green fur on their faces and their eyes turn yellow with red irises which may be a reference to "The Grinch". *This episode is one of the major displays of Kuki and Wallabee's crushes on each other: **When it is revealed that Wallabee didn't get Kuki a Christmas gift, Kuki sadly asked, "Don't you like me?" Abigail turns around in her chair behind them and teasingly asked, "Yeah Numbuh 4, don't you LIKE Numbuh 3?", and Wallabee avoids the questions by nervously stuffing french fries in his mouth. **Kuki claims she had saved the best gift for Wallabee, and she had waited in a line all day to get it and is shown blushing. **When she is transformed into the Grinch-like monster, the team sends Wallabee to save her, and he brings her back to her normal state by giving her his left-over fries. **Kuki tackles Wallabee in a hug after she is turned back, quoting: "This is the sweetest gift you've ever given me! Well, it's the ONLY gift you've ever given me, but who's counting?" to which Wallabee blushes and struggles to get away. **Santa comes over and breaks them up, saying, "Alright you two, take it under the mistletoe!" **Kuki was very protective of her present. **Also, in the end credits, Kuki is shown clearing off the top of her dresser to make room for the fries, blushing and smiling at them when she finished. A few seconds after she walks offscreen, Wallabee sneaks in to eat more of the fries. *This is the last episode to have debuted in 2005. *The narrator's description of Snow Angel is a parody of Grandma Got Runover by a Reindeer. *This is the only KND Christmas special. *This is the last regular episode written by Mo Willems. Gallery Op naughty.png Rainbow xmas.png knd-operation-naughty-01.jpg knd-operation-naughty-02.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-03.jpg Masked.png|DCFDTL disguised as KND knd-operation-naughty-04.jpg knd-operation-naughty-05.jpg knd-operation-naughty-06.jpg knd-operation-naughty-07.jpg Wintergreen.jpg knd-operation-naughty-08.jpg knd-operation-naughty-09.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-10.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-11.jpg DCFDTL as Sector V by cutelittledizzymae.jpg DCFDTL Shall We Begin.png 42434.jpg OperationNAUGHTY005 1 0058.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-12.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-13.jpg Kids worldide.png Elfs strike.png Knd-operation-naughty-15.jpg Edna Jucation.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-16.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-19-23h55m51s57.png Naughty dcfdtl.png|Help us, please! You must help us! Knd-operation-naughty-17.jpg Op naughty 34.png 3hug4.png Knd-operation-naughty-19.jpg Naughty sector v.png Kuki opNAUGHTY.png Santa.jpg Numbuh 3 Candy canes.jpeg Op NAUGHTY 000.jpeg Op NAUGHTY 001.jpeg Op NAUGHTY 003.jpeg KND Naughty logo.jpeg 191261c0.jpg 4890362 3.jpg 4890463 1.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-18.jpg Knd-operation-naughty-20.jpg F231EC84-9281-445C-92D1-EB63302DD5BB.png N.A.U.G.H.T.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Love Episodes Category:Movies & Specials Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 4 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes with good endings